Vladiyad Draculesti
Lord Vladiyad Valtiel I Draculea is an elder vampyre. He is the founding father of the House of Draculea and Alucard Draculea's maternal great grandfather. He is played by Midwyn. Appearance Humanoid While in his human form, Vladiyad has the typical, boney characteristics of the vampyre race. He is a tall and muscle-bound man, standing at a height of 6'5. He has a thin, crooked nose and pointy ears with bat-like features. His eyes are a brownish red colour, shifting to bright red when fully rejuvenated and his dark brown hair is usually kept long. He also sports a small half goatee. When weakened, Vladiyad appears much thinner and wrinkled. His irises will turn white and his hair colour will shift to a pale grey. He also loses the beard. His choices in clothing vary, but he is often seen sporting noble attires with ornaments in red, black and gold. Vampyre When Vladiyad shifts into his vyre form he will lose some of his muscles to allow for an even greater height, without gaining any weight. His skin becomes a leathery, hardened texture as it gains a dark red colour. His eyes shine with an even deeper, blood-red hue. The robes he wears as a vyre are similar to what most vyrelords and vyreladies wear, with a slightly more regal touch in the form of gold and red ornaments, much like his human clothing. (Thanks to Lothorian Foryx for making the icons.) Traits Vladiyad has always been well-mannered, even towards his enemies. He often uses this trait to taunt his opponents in combat. His friendly and respectful demeanor also comes in handy when debating with others of his kind. This, however, is not true when it comes to the gods. Vladiyad despises the gods and their selfishness above anything else and is easily enfuriated when taunted about the subject. The same goes for his lost family. If anyone speaks ill of them or his bloodline he is sure to go on an emotional rampage, especially when in a weaker state. When fully rejuvenated, Vladiyad is stronger than the average vyre. Despite this, however, he rarely engages in combat and takes delight instead in verbally outsmarting his opponents. Vladiyad has a flair for the dramatic and enjoys playing mind games with others, especially if they are religious. He is, compared to human standards, ruthless and unforgiving. Even if he does not take much interest in fighting, he does not hesitate when killing, wether it be for food or entertainment. He likes to think of himself as a machiavellian master of control, often choosing to remain in the shadows while others do his bidding. His "hobbies" iclude boasting about himself and the purity of his bloodline. Also, having commanded small armies both under Zaros and Zamorak in his time, he is quite skilled when it comes to planning war tactics and politics. As stated above, Vladiyad is something of a control freak and goes to great lengths to ensure gain for himself and his family. He thinks of humans as weak, especially Saradominists and Zamorakians, and will usually treat them as lowly animals. In contrast, on the off chance he should encounter a fellow godless, regardless of race, he will meet them with open arms. Other than his family, Vladiyad's greatest concern is the eradication of the gods on Gielinor. History Early Life The origins of the vampyric race remain a mystery and thus information about Vladiyad Draculea's early life and age is scarce. The first accounts of his existence date back to the early Second Age, around the time of Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan'''s ''arrival to Gielinor. Vladiyad is said to have been one of the earliest vampyre settlers, together with his wife Pipistrella, their daughter Demetria, and several other descendants, including his great grandson Alucard. Second Age Vladiyad was allied with Zaros throughout most of the Second Age. The god generously rewarded the family for their loyalty to the empire and allowed them to reside in a majestic fortress overlooking Kharyrll, which would become known as Castle Draculea. Eventually, the Empty Lord would turn his attention to the war with the Kharidian Empire in the south. Vladiyad, who by now had grown quite influential and powerful, became involved with the mahjarrat Zamorak. Both hungered for even more power and Vladiyad was promised a share in the new empire, should he aid Zamorak overthrow their lord. Things, however, did not go quite as Vladiyad had planned. Third Age Zaros was betrayed, defeated and a new age dawned – the age of the God Wars. To Vladiyad's dismay, the newly risen god of chaos did not reward him as he had promised, but chose instead the vampyre Lord Drakan and allowed him to lead a vampyric invasion of the Hallowland. As a mocking, Drakan merely gave Vladiyad the title of Vyrelord and a small legion of young, recently turned vampyres. Defeat As the vampyres marched towards the Hallowland under Drakan's command, Vladiyad led his troops on another route. Their mission was to strike the holy land from the north, by surprise. However, unbeknownst to the group, news of this plan had leaked to the Saradominists and they were outnumbered near Daemonheim. When Vladiyad was the last one standing, it was decided that he was not to be killed like the others. Instead, as a further mocking, he was chained up inside silver coffin and sealed away deep within Daemonheim. Weakened, betrayed and interred deep underground, Vladiyad's name and fate would soon be forgotten as the war on the surface raged on. Fifth Age It was not until the year 169 of the Fifth Age, when a strange power was released from within Daemonheim, that the seal broke and Vladiyad finally emerged, greatly aged and weakened. He learned that his wife, daughter and many other members of his family had perished in the God Wars. His reputation and authority was gone and his name had been long since forgotten – all because of the selfish, backstabbing gods. Vladiyad swore that he, too, would become a god. More than a god. He would elevate the vampyre race higher than ever before and strike the gods with unmatched strength and fury. After receiving word from Morytania that his great-grandson Alucard was still alive and had ensured the continuity of the Draculean bloodline, Vladiyad realised that he was still too weak to exact his revenge on the gods; he needed to rejuvenate and so he descended into slumber. Sixth Age Guthix's death plunged the world into a new age and with it, Vladiyad awoke. He felt new strength within him and quickly made his way back to Morytania. Vladiyad found his coven had turned Zarosian once again and most of its members did not agree with his wish to defy the gods. He did not care. He would make sure they changed their minds in time. They had to. For he needed an army. An army of godless, vengeful vampyres. An army worthy of House Draculea. Category:Vampyre Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Morytania Category:Evil